It Started With An Email
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Based on a prompt, or could be a continuation of a story i suppose, from Saint Kat Shaddy. Might bump the rating up later. It's just language atm. Faberry goodness inside :
1. Chapter 1

A/N So if you've read Saint Kat Shaddys Dear Writers Of Fanfiction you know where this idea came from. However if you haven't (go read it) then there were two Faberry chapters where Rachel confesses her love for Quinn and Quinn responds and says she's pregnant and they can't be together. Kat offered this for any "bored Faberry writer could pick it up and make it fly" and this is my attempt at making it fly. It'll be a chapter story.

Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray sat in her room, playing on her laptop with her hand absently rubbing her stomach. It was senior year and Quinn had plans. She was already accepted into Yale and she wanted to be a doctor. She assumed it was because she was around Santana's Dad a lot and he was always talking about how good it felt to help people.

After failing to get Beth back from Shelby Quinn realized she didn't need Beth. She'd see her if Shelby let her but she wasn't going to plot to take her away from the teacher. She had a different plan. It didn't take much convincing to get Puck to try to get her pregnant again. He was reluctant, but Quinn managed to convince him, promising to let him see it when he wanted. Quinn recently found out it took and she was pregnant again. She was around seven weeks.

Of course graduation was only three months away and no one would notice, at least she didn't think so. Rachel and Kurt might notice since they would be so close and might run into her in New York. Add the fact that she and Rachel were trying to be friends and it was actually easier than expected.

Quinn was still in love with Rachel, but Rachel was oblivious to it and was only in love with Finn, after all they were engaged. Quinn tried everything to get Rachel to break it off. She knew Finn would only keep Rachel away from Broadway and she knew the diva deserved so much better than him. She knew Finn would always want someone else he couldn't have then leave her and when she started moving on he'd come crawling back. But no matter what she said Rachel wouldn't change her mind so she had to be a good friend and accept her wishes.

Her computer beeped and Quinn realized she had a new email from Rachel with the subject This Is Very Important Letter Quinn_._ Intrigued she opened the email:_Dear Quinn,_

_High school is almost over for us and before it ends I have confessions to make to you._

_This first part you will deeply enjoy. I broke it off with Finn, I gave him his ring back. He assumed I was giving it to him for safekeeping and I had to break up with him hard for him to understand, but he finally did._

_I never loved Finn. When you were pregnant with Beth I told him because even if he's not bright he would've taken care of you. I didn't want you to stay with him but I knew it was for the best. Then you gave Beth up to Shelby and despite how it sounds I was happy._

_I know this may come as a shock and you're feelings towards me might change but I have to say it. I can't go to NYADA and New York with you without telling you. I love you, Quinn. I'm in love with you and I have been for years. I chased Finn to keep him away from you because I couldn't bear to see him put his hands on you._

_I realize I'm taking a shot in the dark and I have no idea how you will react to this and I'm risking our friendship. I'm sorry for springing this on you but I know we can be great together. I know you're the one for me and I can make you so happy, if you just give me a chance. Please, that's all I need to prove it to you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

Quinn stared at her computer screen and reread the letter at least three times. She couldn't believe Rachel had said she loved her. She needed to see her _now_.

It only took her ten minutes to get to Rachel's house where she knocked (or banged) on the door. Leroy opened the door and asked, "Are you okay, Quinn?"The blonde nodded, "Rachel? I mean is she here?""She's up in her room." He stepped aside and Quinn wasted no time going up to Rachel's room.

When the brunette saw her friend she stood up quickly. "Quinn?""Did you mean it?" Quinn asked.

"Mean what?" Rachel asked, unsure if Quinn had read her email.

"You know what I'm talking about Rachel." Quinn walked over to her. "The email. Did you mean it."Rachel blinked, suddenly nervous, licking her lips and nodding, "Everything Quinn.""Dammit!" Quinn turned away and shook her head.

Rachel winced at the sudden outburst, "Quinn, it's alright if you don't feel the same. I won't-""Rachel, I feel exactly the same!"

"W-what?"

"I love you too, Rachel. I always have. That's why I was insulting you all the time so you wouldn't ever realize I love you." Quinn stared at the shorter girl.

Rachel stared at Quinn before closing the distance and crashing their lips together. The kiss was deep and neither girl had ever had a better kiss. However Quinn pulled away scolding herself mentally. "Rachel, I can't!""What do you mean you can't? You just said you love me too!""And I do but I can't. Rachel, I'm pregnant again."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she stared confused at the blonde, "What?""I wanted another baby and I convinced Puck to give me another one.""But that doesn't mean we can't be together!""Yes it does.""Why? Are you dating Noah?""Well, no but-""Then why can't we try Quinn?"

"It isn't fair to you. I'm sorry Rachel." With that Quinn turned and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel stared at her doorway after Quinn for a minute before chasing after her. "Quinn!" She ignored her father's question as she ran down the stairs and following Quinn out the front door. She grabbed the blonde's hand before she could get in her car. Quinn spun from the door and looked at her.

"Quinn, why can't we try? I know I can be hard to deal with sometimes and I apologize but-""Rachel. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. If I had known how you felt before then I would've gladly been with you in a heartbeat." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I can't now though Rachel."

"You keep saying that but you will not tell me why you can't be with me."

"I just…Rachel you should just focus on NYADA and making it to Broadway okay?" Quinn pulled from Rachel's grip and got in her car before Rachel could grab her again and sped off. Rachel stared after the car, tearing up in confusion. She stormed inside where her dad blocked her path upstairs.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Leroy asked.

"I'm fine Daddy, I need to call Noah.""Why did Quinn run out of here so fast? Did you have a fight?""Daddy, please! It's important. I promise I will tell you later." She squeezed past Leroy and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She snatched her phone up and dialed the number.

"Hey, Rach. What's up?""Did you get Quinn pregnant again?" Rachel bluntly asked.

"What? Why would you think-""Noah Puckerman, do _not_ play this game with me right now! I don't even have to ask you if you got her pregnant again I know you did. I want to know why, Noah."

"Shit. Rachel, look she told me she regretted giving Beth up and she wanted to try again. I didn't think it was a good idea and tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't let up."Rachel frowned, "But why now? She's about to go into college! That doesn't make any sense."

"Calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong with me? You _knew_ how I felt about her! You knew I love her and you promised me nothing would happen between you two again!"

"Yeah, I know I did and I'm sorry but what was I going to do? If I didn't do it there's other guys she could've went to and we both know that could've ended way worse for her! Besides I thought you were getting over her."

"I sent her the email. She came over and admitted she loves me too.""How was I supposed to know that? Rachel, what the hell do you want me to do huh? I can't change it and she won't give it up again no matter what happens and we both know she won't-""Oh, God, Noah, this isn't about the baby! I don't want her to give it up or kill it! I'm trying to understand."

"Look, Rachel I'm sorry okay but I can't help you. It's already happened and I can't change it."

"I realize this, but she turned me down, Noah. She told me she couldn't date me and I should just focus on NYADA."

"Why would she say that?""I don't know! If I knew I would be out there chasing after her and trying to convince her otherwise! I wanted you to tell me."

"If I knew why I would tell you Rachel.""Who would know? Santana? Brittany?""Hell, I don't know. Even if they did know Santana wouldn't tell you because of the whole best friend secret thing and I don't think Brittany would know at all. You'll just have to talk to Quinn but first I think you have to calm down.""I know. I'm sorry, I need to think." She hung up the phone and dropped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Quinn parked in front of the Lopez house and took a moment to breath before getting out. She knew that she and Santana were only just getting their friendship fixed but she didn't know who else to turn to. Puck would tell Rachel if she pestered him enough and she didn't trust Finn with anything after he outed Santana.

The blonde walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She knew if Brittany was here with Santana and they were alone (with they were as Santana's car was the only one in the driveway) then there was a good chance they wouldn't come to the door until they were done with "sexy times" as Brittany calls it. Thankfully for Quinn, Santana opened the door after a minute.

The Latina stared at the blonde, seemingly confused. "Quinn? What're you doing over here?"

"I-Santana I know we haven't been the best of friends in a long time but I didn't know where else to go too."

"Why didn't you talk to the Hobbit? You've been buddy-buddy with her lately." Santana scoffed. Quinn thought she heard jealousy in her voice but quickly pushed it off.

"It's complicated. Santana, let me in."The brunette seemed to glare at her friend but stepped to the side and let Quinn in. They went into the living room and Quinn sat on the couch. Santana took the chair nearby.

"Okay, so what's so important you have to come over here? I thought you were Brittany.""I…Okay look, I haven't ever told anyone this before but-" Quinn sighed, "I'm in love with Rachel."Santana's eyes got slightly wide, "Berry? Really? I mean I always assumed you at least liked her because you were always harder on her than everyone else but damn. Love?""Yes, Rachel Berry. The Broadway bound diva from Glee Club. I love her."

"And that's the big shock? You came all the way over here just to tell me you love her?""No! There's more and I'm sure each time your eyes will almost fall out of your head."

"Just spit it out already, Tubbers."Quinn couldn't fight the grin, "Well, I guess now I can't say you can't call me that anymore.""Wait, you mean-"Quinn nodded, "I begged Puck to get me pregnant again.""What the shit! Why the hell would you do that now! You could have at least waited until after you finished college!""Santana! I know that! Don't you think I don't know that?" Quinn snapped. "We were just talking about Beth and my regrets just pilled on and I begged him. I know I should've waited and all but it was to late! I don't regret it though. I already looked online and I found they have daycare so I can leave it there while I'm in class."

"What about a place to live? A job?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe I can get the daycare to watch it while I'm at work too." Quinn sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Quinn, you should have given this more thought. I mean-""God dammit Santana I know okay! I just wanted another chance and Shelby is happy with Beth and I know she'll take care of her. I realize I can't and shouldn't take Beth away from her just because I regret giving her up to begin with. I know I should've waited and I know I didn't think it through but it's too late for that. I'm pregnant again and I'm _not_ giving this one up. I don't care what happens or how hard it is."

Santana shook her head, still not believing Quinn was pregnant. "Just let me think for a minute.""Santana, I'm sorry for dropping this on you.""It's fine just give me a minute okay?"

Quinn nodded and stared at her lap, not daring to look at her a moment Santana exhaled heavily. "I'm sure Brittany won't want you alone out there either-""Either?"Santana ignored the interruption and kept talking, "and our place isn't that far from Yale, considering I'm going there too.""Wait you're going to Yale?""Yes. I'm going to be a lawyer if you have to know now. Anyway, our place is a two bedroom and if you don't mind the baby sleeping in your room you can stay with us."Quinn stared at the Latina in shock, "W-what? No, Santana, I can't impose on you.""Quinn, you cannot do this alone, you know that. Puck isn't going to New York and he can't help you. We haven't been best friends in a long time but I still care about you Q. So does Britts. We aren't going to just let you go to New York all by yourself when you're pregnant. Forget it you 're staying with us. No arguments."

"You don't even know if Brittany will-"

"Damn didn't I say no arguments. I know my girlfriend. She'll want you with us."

Quinn licked her lips as she looked at the brunette. Santana had her serious face on and didn't look like she'd change her mind. "But-but why? I treated you horribly.""And I was a bitch towards you. That didn't mean I didn't care anymore. It was just easier to break off our friendship then get you alone and work it out. You know how I am with emotions. You're staying with us Quinn."Before she could stop herself Quinn jumped up and wrapped her arms around the Latina's body, practically sitting in her lap. Her eyes water, she spoke into the girl's ear, "I'm sorry San."Santana sat rigid for a moment, shocked at Quinn's fast movement, before wrapping her arms around the blonde. "It's fine. I know I'm great and you're forgiven."Quinn chuckled, "Oh shut up!" She pulled away and sat back down, a smile on her face.

"So, since the first thing you said when you got here was about Rachel I assume there's more?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." The smile slowly faded from Quinn's face. "So, I was on my laptop when I got an email from Rachel. She told me she's always loved me and wants me to give her a chance."

Santana frowned, "Wait, so the girl you love tells you she loves you and you come here instead of to her?""I did go there. I wanted to see if she meant it. She kissed me when I told her I felt the same.""I'm still not seeing the downside to this.""Santana, don't you see? We can't be together! If she dates me then she'll have to worry about taking care of the baby too and the baby wasn't even her decision. She'll stop focusing on NYADA and Broadway and it'll just fade away into the background. I can't let her do that to herself. As much as I love her I can't be with her."

"As annoying as the midget is you know how determined she is. I'm sure she would find a way to help you with the baby and still get her ass on Broadway. You have me and Brittany to help you too. You have no reason to not date her."Quinn shook her head, "No, no, I can't put all that on her. Raising a child that she didn't even want. I can't do that to her."

"Quinn, you-""No! I can't okay? It's not fair to her!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I understand what you're saying but you should let that be up to her."

"What so she can just regret us later on? No."

Santana decided it was best to drop the argument for now and managed to start planning for New York.


End file.
